I Refuse
by AND U KNOW THIS
Summary: This is the extended version of the night Huey’s mother Traumatized her son for life in my story Flaws and All. This is how the night went all up until she shot the gun. None to the song I Refuse by Aaliyah. R&R please!


I Refuse

**I Refuse**

By Amber Watson

This is the extended version of the night Huey's mother Traumatized her son for life in my story Flaws and All. This is how the night went all up until she shot the gun. None to the song I Refuse by Aaliyah.

I did cut out some of the parts of the song but I still recommend you listen to it wile your reading this because it really sets the mood… lol.

"That's IT!" He yelled yanking the heroin needle out of her hands. "I'm taking the kids and we are _leaving!_" This was the last time she is going to expose his children to drugs like this. He made his way up the stairs of their home and into their room.

"NO!" she screamed running up the stairs behind him and blocking the door to their room. He could take everything from her but not her children, she may not care for them that much but she was their mother. They would be nothing without their mother. "You can't do that!"

_This is where I've got to draw the line  
because I refuse to let you think you can play with my mind  
_

"Why? You are in no shape to take care of children. You do drugs in our son's faces like they should be doing it too, you put the baby in the tub and left the water running wile you went outside for a smoke, you _hit _Huey across his face! How can I allow you to come anywhere near my children?"

She scowled slightly at the mention of the of those _things _that caused her stomach to grow and give her stretch marks. She was ugly in her husband's eyes because of _them. _"The little bastard had it coming." She growled.

"He's FIVE!" the man yelled before he became conscious of the fact that his son's room was right down the hall. He lowered his voice to whisper, "Look, its over. Were leaving and you are going to get some help." Jason shoved his wife out of his way and made his way into the room.

"_I'm _not the only cause for this Jason. It's your fault too."

The tall man scoffed and kept moving. The drugs were talking; he did nothing to hurt this family. It was all her.

"You think I'm stupid? I know you have been cheating on me with that damn coworker of yours."

_Always seems that you think that I'm blind  
Cause there's always certain times when you're hard to find  
You're on the go, I'm on the go, we're on the go  
I can't catch you no more, I can't see you no more  
And it no longer can't be ignored  
_

"Are you serious?" He exclaimed turning to face her. "That's a bunch of Bullshit!"

"Oh really? You come home at all hours of the night and sometimes even in the morning."

"I work Graveyard shifts at the pier! How could you even accuse me of that?"

"Because it's true!"

He groaned exasperated. This argument was not happening; she is not in her right mind. Don't get angry, don't fight back Jason, it would only egg her on. "Whatever Jessica, believe what you want." He growled packing his things.

Tears were streaming down her face now, "you're such a bastard." she growled

_Cause at once upon a time it was you I adored  
You disappeared and left me here, out in the cold  
And the absence of you is hurting my soul  
Didn't know there was an end of the road  
It was so easy for you just to let it all go  
_

"Like I said, believe what you want." With that he grabbed his suit case and moved to his two sons' room.

There slept Huey and Riley peacefully in their beds. He went to his eldest first. "Huey? Huey wake up." The little boy just turned over in his bed and tried to slap away his father's hand. Jason chuckled, "Come on son wake up." He shook the little boy's shoulder finally waking him.

"Mmmhmhh… Daddy?" Big sleepy brown eyes looked up into the identical yet more matured brown eyes of his father. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Now get yours and your brothers clothes, were going on a little trip to Granddads house." He already called his father to give him a ride before he went off on his wife.

"NO!" Both father and son jumped and looked over to the entrance of the room.

"Momma?" little Huey watched in horror as a baseball bat came in contact with his fathers head. "Momma! What are you doing!"

_  
And I refuse,  
I refuse to have one more sleepless night  
I refuse  
I refuse to let a tear fall from my eye  
And I refuse,  
I refuse to continue to try  
_

Jason turned over and grabbed the bat as she swung it again. "Stop it!" he yelled overpowering her with is superior strength and pushing her onto the wall. "Huey, do what I told you okay?"

The elder freeman son nodded hopped out of his bed and grabbed his little brown suitcase out of the closet and then his brothers Green Lantern one.

"No Huey, baby don't do it!." Huey paused and looked over at his mother. She was struggling to get free his fathers hold. Red surrounded her deep greed irises giving her a demonic feel to her look. Her usually neat brown locks were messy and astray.

_I felt like I would die, if I could break down and cry  
And I refuse,  
I refuse to let you walk back through that door  
I refuse,  
I refuse to let you hurt me anymore  
_

A bare feminine foot came in contact with her husbands groin causing him to fall before her. Her breath was labored as she walked over to her son and pulled his miniature afro back to make him look at her. "Don't you _ever_ think about disobeying me again."

A groan behind her made her drop the little boy and turn to the man standing behind her. She growled and readied her bat to hit him again.

_And I refuse,  
I refuse to continue to ignore  
The fact that I fell to the floor the day you walked out my door_

Jason walked over to her and pushed her aside before kneeling before his son. " Are you okay Huey?" he asked checking the boy for any harm. Huey nodded looking up at his father with slightly watered eyes.

"What's wrong wit Momma, Daddy?" He sniffed and wiped his eyes. He wanted to be a big boy for his Daddy, big boys don't cry.

Mommy is not well son. Do you remember those shots she gives herself to make her feel better?" Huey nodded wile keeping an eye on the woman standing behind his father. She was standing completely still with her back to them. "Too much of it causes her to act like this, were going to Granddad's house until she feels better."

He loves them more… he doesn't love her, he's only with her so she could take care of the little menaces. She growled and spun on her heel swinging her bat simultaneously.

_And I refuse  
No way, I can't take it baby  
I refuse  
No way, I can't take it baby  
_

It came in contact with Jason's head for the second time that night. She began to beat at his body mercilessly. He was not going to be able to get up and leave her if he couldn't walk. She smirked at this thought as she began to beat at his legs until the loud crack of wood breaking bone fallowed by the man screaming in pure pain.

_And I refuse  
No way, but I refuse  
To take it anymore  
_

Five year old Huey stared at the broken body in front of him in fear and shock. "…momma…h-how-," he was cut off by the back of a mocha hand hitting the side of his cheek.

"Did I tell you to speak?" she asked grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling his little body into the air until his eyes met her bloodshot green ones.__

It was your way  
Or it was no way  
And I couldn't live that way (No, no, no)  
It was our call  
Then it was your call  
Cause I gave you my all and all (My all and all and I refuse)

He shook his head glancing briefly at the man that lay on the floor. The mans face was so broken and battered you couldn't tell at a glance that it was none other than Jason Devon Freeman, father to Huey and Riley Freeman.

"Huey!" A voice called from across the room. "Jessica, put him down!"

_No way I can't take it baby  
No way, I can't take it baby  
No way, but I refuse  
To take it anymore_

Jessica growled and dropped her son, "you're a smart man, Daddy."

"You ain't my daughter. You just the crazy woman my son knocked up." The elder man growled taking a step forward. Huey stared at the battered form of his father, too horrified by the sight in front of him to notice the metal object being pointed at him.

Jessica chuckled, "oh? I thought our relationship we had was closer than that. I did after all, have two of his children. And we did get married two years ago."

"Yes, back when you were sane!" at this exclamation Huey looked up and came face to face with the cold metal of a silver handgun. A gasp escaped his mouth, and he backed away until his back hit one of the four white walls of the small room. A soft click sounded the safety was turned off.

_No way I can't take it baby  
No way, I can't take it baby  
No way, but I refuse  
To take it anymore  
_

"I made a family with that man! We promised to share our lives together and he repays me how?! By leaving me and taking my worthless sons away from me! Their lives will amount to nothing without their mother, so why not save the world the trouble?" A smirk rose on her lips, "Starting with this one."

_I refuse (I refuse)  
I refuse (I refuse)  
And I refuse (I refuse)_

And I refuse (I refuse)  
I refuse (Said I refuse)  
And I refuse  


"Jessica NO!"

_BANG!_

_Said I refuse to take i__t anymore_


End file.
